


The Silence of the Snakes

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Silence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abused!Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor Snape, Mute Harry, Not All That Canon Compliant Actually, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin!Harry, guardian Severus, guardian!snape, mentor!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is mute, he's also a Slytherin. This is a Chamber of Secrets story -- rewrite.</p><p>Harry will have the use of parseltongue. It will surprise and delight him and may terrify others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summer of His Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Harry's summer explained.  
> \-- we open upon Mid-July. :)  
>  
> 
> Some inspiration taken from the Lionsnake Chronicles by Terias (specifically, how they began Harry and the Captured Pawn).
> 
>  

The house at Spinner's End was small, but tidy. Its rooms were cool, but not damp and it had three separate gardens -- one in front, one to the side, one in back. 

Although the lighting was dark and the two front parlours were crowded with books, Harry had never felt more at home except for his time at Hogwarts. Growing up in a cupboard can do a lot to change a person, and the small rooms with their cool, dark feel were just perfect for Harry.

There were luxuries that he'd never had before, and a space that was uniquely his own. Professor Snape left him mostly alone, except to remind him about chores, eating regularly and his holiday homework. Professor Snape's house-elf, and they _did_ look as odd as Draco had said, took care of the rest. Eena was a champion of keeping watch over him, and Harry found, as the summer wore on, that he didn't mind.

It had been decided, at the end of the school year, that Professor Severus Snape had the most protected home, seeing as no one knew about it, and was also strong enough magically to protect Harry in times of trouble. While the professor had made protestations, it seemed, once he and Harry arrived at Spinner's End, that he had been prepared to take Harry in. He had confided in Harry later that he, Filius and Remus had discussed the possibility already and deemed him fit enough for guardianship.

Though it had been difficult to adjust to the new circumstances and to Professor Snape as his gaurdian, Harry felt he was adjusting fine. He even looked forward to the two weeks next month that he'd spend with Remus.

June had passed quickly, and they were coming up on mid-July. Harry felt anxious about his birthday at the end of the month, but he rather hoped his new situation meant that it wouldn't be forgotten.

Harry rolled over in bed and cast his memory back to the final time he'd seen the Dursleys.

***

After the arrangements had been made, Harry, Professor Snape and Remus Lupin had gone to Privet Drive to finalise some paperwork with the Dursleys and for Harry to get anything he'd left behind.

Upon arriving, Petunia had shrieked at Severus about not wanting him, the man that ruined her sister, anywhere near her home. Severus had snarled at her that he did not wish to be there anymore than she wanted him there, and they'd gone a round or two, verbally, about the treatment Harry had received in her home.

While that had been going on, Remus had served Vernon with the papers and Harry had crept to his cupboard. He'd removed the few things he'd left there -- the blanket that he'd been wrapped in when left with the Dursleys, a small horse and knight toy, a slim statue of Big Ben -- and then walked up to his old room. He'd taken a few of the books Dudley had never wanted and never read, removed the few drawings he'd done from the walls and looked around anxiously. He hadn't wanted to forget anything.

When he'd gone back downstairs, Petunia had looked at him a bit sadly and then handed him a folder.

Professor Snape had explained that he'd asked her if there was anything of Harry's from his childhood that Petunia had neglected to give him, and that this folder was all there was.

Harry had taken it, somewhat gratefully, somewhat resentfully, and they - Severus, Remus and Harry - had left. They'd gone to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch and then Remus had left them and Severus had taken Harry on to his house through more side-along Apparition.

At the house, Harry had been shown to his room, appraised of the few rules, told they'd discuss chores in the morning, and then he'd been left very much to his own devices. He'd had Eena's help with rearranging the room's furniture and unpacking, and she'd hung Hedwig's cage in the corner by the front-facing window. He'd enjoyed the room, and the house, ever since.

***

Harry got out of bed and grabbed the folder that Petunia had given him. He'd gone through it at least a dozen times already, but it was something he'd never believed existed, so he liked looking at it. Inside, was the letter from the Headmaster explaining why Petunia had to take Harry in, as well as a dozen photographs of Harry as a baby and a growing boy. There was also his birth certificate, a form to inquire about his National Insurance number, and a few documents relating to the accident he'd been in -- health related documents. There was even a record of a Primary Care Physician, even though he could not remember ever having been to one. Finally, there were report cards from his primary school, with notes from his teachers.

Since it was the type of file an adoptive parent might have, Harry was surprised that Petunia had kept it. She'd never seemed to like him much, though at times she'd been cordial with him, and he knew for a fact that Vernon hated him. It surprised him that she'd kept the file, and that she'd kept it a secret from Vernon for all these years.

Harry put the folder back on his desk and turned to his wardrobe. He pulled out denim, cuff-legged trousers, fresh underpants, a black belt, black socks, a white t-shirt and a black short-sleeved blazer. He turned left just outside his room, walked a few feet, and turned left into his bathroom.

He showered, dried off, hung his towel, dressed, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair, before tossing his pajamas into the laundry hamper. He knew, from the schedule posted in the kitchen, that it was one of the two-a-week laundry days for Eena.

Harry yawned hugely on his way down the stairs. He pushed open the door, which was also a bookcase, at the bottom of the staircase and stepped into the entrance hall of the little house.

If he went right, he'd be out the front door in a matter of moments. If he went left, he'd head into the first of the two parlours. If he kept heading forward, he'd be in the galley kitchen. The kitchen opened up into a small dining nook, and a door in the dining nook would lead down into the cellar - though since Severus used it as a potions lab, he wasn't allowed down there. The first parlour had pocket doors on one side that opened into a second parlour, and the second parlour had a half-bath off of it. The majority of the house's windows were located on the back wall of both parlours.

The second floor held two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a very small office, and a staircase to the attic. Harry had been told that part of the attic was comprised of Eena's quarters, so he shouldn't go up there without asking her if it was alright.

Harry headed forward and through the kitchen into the dining nook. This area was one of the brightest in the house, with two big front windows which let in a lot of natural light. He sat down and waited.

Because he was mute, there had been a series of charms laid in around the house that would alert Eena that he needed or wanted something. One was placed on his chair in the dining area, so he knew she'd arrive soon.

"Is Master Harry wanting breakfast then?" Eena asked as she popped into the room.

'Yes,' he signed.

She smiled widely. She'd caught on to several of his signs over the last month and was proud of herself for it. "I'll fix you a plate, Master Harry," she said kindly.

Harry grinned. He'd really never had a better summer, and he looked forward to the rest.

**********************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how in the film, spinner's end is gray and horrid and close-cramped to other houses and such? well, i've taken artistic license and made that not true. Yeah, there are other houses around, but each house is surrounded by garden and the neighborhood is not dull, gray and lifeless. Just, well, because. I feel so sorry for Severus in the films that he has to live in a place like that!  
> Spinner's End is still small, but I made it have more going on to accommodate Harry and the back-story I've applied to Severus.
> 
> Eena, the house-elf, is educated due to Severus's views on house-elves.


	2. Before Heading Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes a detailed description of Harry's birthday. And....Harry goes to stay with Remus!
> 
> We pick up, due to my lack of updating, in August.
> 
> Oh ho! Introducing Gred and Forge! I mean, Fred and George!
> 
>  
> 
> 'signing'  
> italics -- writing it down and showing it to someone

Harry's birthday passed quietly, but not without some celebration. Eena baked him his second-ever cake; the first having gone, of course, to Hagrid during that pivotal moment in which the life Harry had known had changed forever.

With a rich, dark chocolate frosting and fluffy, moist chocolate cake, it was the only time Harry had seen Severus show genuine delight in something they were eating. Throughout the time they'd spent together, it had seemed to Harry that Severus ate rather perfunctorily -- because he had to, not because he got any enjoyment out of it. 

The evenings leading up to his birthday had heralded the arrival of several birthday presents from his friends. Severus had piled them all on a low table under one of the windows in the first parlour. Harry had spent many hours lying on the parlour floor, on a soft, olive-green rug, in front of the table just staring at his presents. 

He'd never gotten proper birthday presents before. Mentioning the same to Severus had gotten him a stern look and a series of mutterings about 'that woman and her whale of a husband,' before Severus had left to run a few errands. Upon Severus's return, Harry had noticed two additional packages had been added to the lot.

On his birthday, he'd unwrapped packages like mad, and had smiled or grinned over each and every one. 

Severus had gifted him with three books (one about medicinal magic, one about defensive magic, and one called _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ) and a small, hand-held magical music player. Harry had seen one in a shop in Diagon Alley, when they'd gone to get his new school supplies last week, and he'd delighted over the invention since it was so similar to something he could find in the muggle world. He hadn't dreamed that Severus would get one for him, and Severus had also filled it with music from the magical world that he felt Harry should be aware of and appreciate.

He'd received chocolates, a richly embossed journal, a beautiful stationery set, four books (two on potions, one on herbology, one about Quidditch), a cloak pin, and a Luxury Eagle Feather Quill from his numerous friends and some homemade treacle fudge from Hagrid. He had also gotten various letters and cards -- and a long letter from Misters Fred and George Weasley. 

Harry hadn't met the brothers Weasley, but they were interested in meeting him since their brother, Ron, disliked Harry so much. Apparently, the twins felt that anyone disliked so by Ron, Slytherin or not, was someone worth getting to know. Harry found this odd, but funny and had replied at length about his non-relationship with their brother and about his time, so far, in Slytherin house.

Harry had spent the rest of his birthday reading his books and doing what he liked best - lying on the window-seat in his room, staring out at the sky or sitting down in the dining area and signing to Eena. He'd also spent some time helping Severus harvest from his vast garden. At the end of the day, he'd composed his thank-you notes and cards and sent Hedwig off with them to the various people he owed thanks.

They'd finished the evening with an elaborate supper of his most favorite foods, and Harry had tried very hard not to eat too much. Since he'd had cake at tea, there was fresh-churned vanilla-bean ice cream for pudding. Full, happy, and very sleepy, Harry had gone to bed right away.

***

Now, it was mid-August and Harry was tasked with packing not only for his trip to stay with Mr. Lupin, but also for his trip back to Hogwarts. His trunk was already packed -- though it had needed an extension charm which had caused Severus to vow to get him a new one, with more space, before the end of term. 

Severus had explained, gently, that Harry would stay with Mr. Lupin until it was time to take the train to Hogwarts, but that Severus would be at Hogwarts, and easily reachable, if Harry needed him. 

Harry added the last items he wanted to take with him to his rucksack and turned towards Severus, who was speaking.

"Now, the Full Moon is tonight, so Remus is bound to be locked-up tight in the cellar, which means you will be largely left to your own devices. Eena, will, of course, join you for the day and night, but after that she will return home. Should you require anything, you can send your patronus to me, at the castle, or you can call her with the little bell," Severus explained. "You have packed it, I trust?"

'Yes,' Harry signed.

"Good. You need not worry about the Decree for Underaged Magic, the Headmaster has gotten you a special dispensation for your use during these two weeks since you will not be with me. You do remember the charm for sending a message Patronus?" Severus asked as he tapped Harry's trunk with his wand, causing it to shrink to the size of a coin. He slipped the trunk in his pocket.

'Yes,' Harry replied in sign. _I remember. I have it written down and have practiced the wand movement. A lot._

"Excellent. Should you feel your life is in danger at any point, simply call Eena, and she will whisk you away," Severus said seriously. "Mr. Lupin lives in a home that is protected by the Headmaster, so there should be no problems. However, werewolves are not to be trusted in the slightest while they are in the depths of transformation or the moon cycle. Do you understand?"

'I understand. I will do my part, I promise,' Harry signed. 

"Hedwig has already been sent ahead to the Owlery, and I will take her cage with me...the Beginning of Term Feast is on Sunday, September the second. Classes start Monday the third, and I expect no bad surprises from you, Mr. Potter!" Severus commented.

Harry smiled gently at him. He understood his guardian's worry, and fear, because Severus had already explained to him about what had happened between Severus, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, when they'd all been at school together. Harry itched to be off, though, to discover some kind of bond between himself and the last-remaining best friend of his dad's.

"Good, good. Do you have everything?" Severus asked. At Harry's nod, Severus sighed. "Well, then, let's be off."

With side-along apparition, Harry and Severus arrived at the edge of a small forest within moments.

'Follow me,' Severus signed.

Harry nodded, hitched his rucksack up on his shoulder, and followed Severus down a brush-covered, nearly hidden, lane. They walked for several minutes before coming to a large, wrought-iron gate.

Severus tapped his wand on the gate and said loudly, "Severus Snape and visitor." The wards shimmered for several seconds and then the gate opened with a slight clicking noise. Severus ushered Harry inside, and the gate slid shut behind them.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes until a small cottage came in to view. It had a thatch roof, small windows, and was painted a pale, pale green.

The door opened as they approached it and Remus Lupin stepped out. He looked somewhat worse than the last time Harry had seen him, but Harry could detect no obvious signs of Lycanthropy-induced trauma.

"Eena, your house-elf, is already inside," Remus said kindly as he smiled at Harry. "Hullo, Harry. I'm pleased to see you."

Harry nodded. It occurred to him, as he stood there, that it was possible he'd only be able to communicate by way of his notebook for the rest of the summer. He turned alarmed eyes on Severus.

'Does he know any ASL?' Harry questioned.

'I do not know,' Severus signed back as they crossed the threshold.

Harry looked around. The little foyer led right into an open parlour, and to its left was an open kitchen and dining area. To Harry's right was a staircase going up and one going down. Eena sat on a barstool at the kitchen counter, her ears went a delicate pale-green when he waved and grinned at her.

Severus removed Harry's trunk from his pocket and handed it to Remus. "I must be going, I have many matters to attend to at the castle. I expect that my...ward will be returned to me alive and well, and in the same condition as that which I have left him with you," he said coldly. He then turned to face Harry.

'Patronus me, if you need me or if you need anything,' Severus signed.

Harry grinned, nodded, and then leapt forward to give Severus an awkward hug.

After Severus left, Remus turned to Harry and grinned. 

"I'm going to be locking myself up in the cellar later, but...we have some time beforehand. It's a full moon, but isn't the same as regularly, so it has a different impact on the wolf than the regular full moon. Once I go down into the cellar, don't come down there, for any reason. The door will be locked, magically, and I've taken my potion for the past three nights, and already taken it today, so....if I do transition fully into wolf-form, I'll be...docile, friendly, even...but still...best not to risk it. Okay, Harry?" Remus said.

Harry nodded.

"I learned a few signs, er...ASL ones, just to sort of help us. No, yes, food/eat, thank you, and I am adequate at finger-spelling," Remus explained. "Some others, as well, like...need, help. Um. We'll just figure it out as we go along, okay?"

'Yes,' Harry signed and then grinned at Remus when he grinned in response.

"Come on, I'll take you up to your room and we'll unshrink your trunk. You'll have fun here, Harry -- you can even fly, during the day. There's a clearing, but we're surrounded by tall trees and magic. There's some brooms out back. It'll be good, you'll see," Remus said as he led Harry up the stairs.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Remus gestured to the bedroom on the right. "This one's yours," he said as he opened the door to usher Harry inside.

The room was small, but clean, and a lot of natural light flooded the room through the two small windows. It hosted a twin bed, a desk and desk chair, a wardrobe, and two small armchairs. Remus set Harry's trunk down on the floor and cast the finite charm on it so it would unshrink itself.

Harry set his rucksack down on the bed.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen...I think we could do with a spot of tea. Come down, when you're ready," Remus explained before leaving the room.

It occurred to Harry, as he listened to Remus leaving, that Remus moved quieter on the stairs than even Severus. He really hoped Remus wasn't the type to walk up behind a person making no noise at all - he'd had enough of that all summer. Harry smiled to himself and then began unpacking the things he'd need during his stay.

*******************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an important side-note:  
> Typically, I don't write HP Fan-Fic as though it's set/starts in 1990. Typically, my HP fan-fic is set as though the books started in 2000. It's not the canon timeline. I have a hard time setting anything in the past, since it already happened and I can't write like it's still 1990 -- past presentism is a thing. I usually bump the timeline up by almost a decade, is what I'm saying. I hope that makes my stories make more sense to all my readers, and I hope you can understand why I choose to do so.
> 
> So....it does change up a few things, and gives me access to stuff I know we had/stuff I know happened. I wasn't alive in 1981. I was only 6 in 1991. So...I bump the timeline up almost a decade, giving us...James and Lily born in 1969. Harry born July 31st 1989. Which means he'd start his first year at Hogwarts in 2000.
> 
> Does that make sense to everyone? The majority of my HP fic, when it's set at school-age Hogwarts, bumps the timeline up. If it's post-war, and ignores the epilogue, then it's probably in the original, author's (j.k), timeline.


	3. Going Back, Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry heads back to Hogwarts.
> 
> Very short chapter. Just wanted to get myself back into the HP swing after spending so much time with the Buffy Crew. Hopefully another new chapter will be up on Sunday (US).
> 
> 'this' is Harry signing.  
> Italics is Harry writing something down on his notebook or notepad and showing it to someone.
> 
> Some artistic license liberties have been taken with the Slytherin dorms. They are not well described in the books, so....yeah. Mine, all mine = the dorm setup. Everything else, characters, settings, etc., belong to the magic lady who is very rich (the author).

The days passed quickly after that first night. Harry spent the rest of August flying behind the house, exploring the woods inside the border of the grounds, having cups of tea late at night with Remus while Remus told him stories about Lily, James and Sirius and reading ahead in his school books.

On August 31st, having spent the night before packing, Remus escorted Harry to Hogwarts. It was a quick apparition trip to the Hogwarts castle gates, instead of a ride on the train as Harry had expected, and then a brisk walk through the grounds, up the steps and into the castle. Remus left Harry at the entrance to the Dungeons with a little smile, a quick hug and a comment that he'd see him soon.

Harry raced down to Severus's quarters and knocked on the concealed door.

"Mr. Potter, I am pleased you have made it back to the castle in one piece," Severus said as he opened the door.

Harry beamed.

"Did you have a good time with Mr. Lupin?" Severus asked grudgingly.

'Yes,' Harry signed. 

"Excellent," Severus replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Harry smiled gently. _I want to put my stuff away. Do I have a new dorm room this year?_

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I will lead you to your new dormitory. It will be a bit different than your first year setup, as these rooms are located under the Black Lake, like the majority of the Slytherin dorms, instead of the first-year dorms that are just above the common room," Severus explained as he led Harry out of his personal rooms and into the Slytherin Common Room.

'Ok, great,' Harry replied.

Severus suppressed a smile and opened a door between two bookcases. "In we go, Mr. Potter," he said and took Harry's elbow to guide him through the door.

The light in the hallway was dim and green-tinged. Harry glanced above them and, through a window in the ceiling, watched a school of fish swim by. He grinned. He loved Hogwarts.

"As you see, there are six doors on each side of the hallway. The left side is, typically, the doors to the boys dormitories for the different levels. Second year is the first door on the left, Harry. When you go in, you will find a common-area which will be smaller in scale, but similar to the Common Room. Then, there will be five doors. One will have your last name, and the last name of your roommate, on it. The unlabelled door will be the bath. I will be in my rooms, should you have need of me," Severus explained. He then turned and left Harry standing in front of the second-year boys' dorm room door.

***

Harry pushed open the door to the second-year boys' dorm and looked around. The common room was circular and contained two sofas, two armchairs, a coffee-table, two end-tables, and a small stretch of counter-topped cabinets with a sink on one end and a tea service on the other. The walls were a pale green; there were no windows. There were five doors surrounding him, and Harry walked around the room looking at the doors.

The first door read 'Malfoy and Zabini', the second read 'McDougal and Pike,' and the third door was unlabelled. Harry pushed it open to reveal a large bathroom. The fourth door read 'Crabbe and Goyle' and the fifth door read 'Potter and Nott.'

Harry turned the knob and pushed open the door. The room was of a good size and there was a window at the very back which let in light from an enchanted view. There were two beds, two side-tables, two desks with desk-chairs, two armoires, two slim and short bookcases, and a padded bench each at the foot of their beds. There was also a small table in one corner of the room and a place to hang an owl-cage in one of the opposite corners.

Harry wasn't sure which side of the room was his. He needn't have spent time worrying, however, because the side of the room with the little table in the corner explained things simply. The table had a slim label on the top labelled 'Nott, Snake Stand.' Harry walked to the other side of the room, dropped his knapsack on the bed, and removed his trunk and messenger bag from his pockets. He unshrunk them with a quick _Finite_ and began unpacking. He figured he'd ask Severus about Hedwig's cage when he next saw him.

He had a very good feeling about the coming school year.

********************

TBC


	4. Second Year the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term has started. The sorting, and a surprise or two.
> 
> 'this' is Harry signing.  
> Italics is Harry writing it down and showing it to someone -- unless it's a book or place title.
> 
> The Sorting Hat song was COMPLETELY written and composed by AO3 user deandratb. She's amazing and deserves all the credit, and then some, for this wonderful second-year sorting hat song!! If you like the Blacklist or The West Wing, you should check out her fics. http://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/works
> 
> Some students have been shuffled to different houses, and some are completely made up by me. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info taken from: http://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/126207644613/kebehwet-a-magical-serpent-found-in-the-nile-of (I have also made up my own details about the snake, to give it more magical aspects, etc.).

Severus knocked gently on Harry's door. When it swung open, Severus stepped back.

"Mr. Potter," he said softly.

Harry grinned. 'Hedwig's cage?' he asked.

Severus resisted a smile, removed Hedwig's cage from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "You understand she won't be coming in through the window like in your first year, yes?" he asked.

'Yes,' Harry signed.

"When you have need of her, you'll just leave the hall door open," Severus said. 

_What's the snake table for? I thought Theo had an owl?_ Harry scribbled.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Nott was given a snake over the holidays and chose to bring it, instead of Hephaestus. I imagine he will still have the use of his owl, however, when necessary. According to my information the snake, whose name is Glycon after the Grecian snake-god, is an Egyptian Kebehwet. They are magical snakes, and non-venomous with a distinct talent for soothing pain. Glycon has been approved by both myself and the Headmaster, but should you feel at all bothered or afraid, you've simply to tell me and we will have Mr. Nott make other arrangements for his new pet," Severus explained.

'I'm not worried,' Harry signed.

"Good," Severus replied. "There was a second reason for my visit, if we could sit on the sofa in the common area?"

Harry joined Severus on one of the two sofas in the little common area and turned to face him. 'What is it?' he signed.

"I have secured for you a secondary wand," Severus responded.

Harry's eyes widened. 

Severus nodded, then produced a wand from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was pale, light, a bit bendy and had a bit of a curve from the base to the tip. The handle was short and intricately carved.

'Swishy...Willow,' Harry finger-spelled as he stared, open-mouthed at what had been his mother's wand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly. "This wand once belonged to your mother, Lily. It was found amongst the wreckage and placed into one of the Potter vaults. The Headmaster, Remus and I have been looking for it for months. It will do nicely as a secondary wand for you."

Harry cradled it lovingly for a moment and then nodded. _I'll put it in the hip holster. Should I start practicing using it?_

"Yes, but never practice with it in-sight of others. Although the majority of wizards and witches keep a backup wand, it is not something one would advertise. It will work well for you, Harry," Severus said gently.

Harry nodded. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

***

On September 2nd, Severus walked Harry down to the Hogsmeade train stop to meet the train from Kings Cross. Harry would ride with his friends up to the castle.

"When the train arrives, I shall leave you, Mr. Potter. I will be around -- if you need me, make sure you send your patronus," Severus said. "Otherwise, I will look for you at the Sorting."

Harry nodded and then smiled as Severus turned and walked away. The train arrived, and Harry waited for his friends to reach him.

***

"There is no need to be worried  
That a hat shall guide your fate  
For this enchanted Sorting Hat  
Will be sure to deliberate

Though my methods are a secret  
It is clear what I'm about  
Each new student here at Hogwarts  
Needs their future sorted out

So with centuries of experience  
Every year I sing my song  
And this Cap that looks so simple  
Knows where you will best belong

Could it be with the bold lions?  
Gryffindors stand proud and brave  
If this house is meant to be your home  
Then it's daring deeds you crave

Could it be with clever eagles?  
Ravenclaws fly wise and true  
If you seek to learn all that you can  
Then this house may be for you

Could it be with loyal badgers?  
Hufflepuffs strive to be fair  
If hard work and justice suit you  
You may find your housemates there

Or could it be with Slytherin?  
If these shrewd snakes have their way  
With cunning skills and pedigree  
Your ambition wins the day

So come forth and try me on now  
I will read thoughts buried deep  
And tell you which House suits you  
For you're the company you keep"

Harry sat back and joined in on the very loud applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall stepped forward to call forth the first-years. It was very different, seeing the Sorting from this side, but Harry was pleased to be watching it. He was certain he'd looked as amazed and as afraid as the new crop of first-year students did. He was also sure he'd been a lot shorter, a lot scrawnier, than the majority of them.

"Addison, Harper," was the first student sorted into Slytherin, and Harry clapped along with the rest of his house. "Dunbar, Fay," was the first Gryffindor of the evening. "Watkins, Leanne," was the first Hufflepuff of the night. "Lovegood, Luna," was the first Ravenclaw sorted. To follow were students Colin Creevey (who went to Hufflepuff), Ginerva Weasley (who was the first Weasley in Ravenclaw in longer than anyone could remember), Sheldon Swift (Gryffindor), Felicity Haroldsen (Hufflepuff), Malcolm Grant (Ravenclaw), Zoey Felean (Slytherin), Bailey Addison (Hufflepuff), Eve Parkinson (Slytherin, and Pansy's sister), Tallie and Max Hawtrey (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff), Fiona Pye (Slytherin), and a few others. 

Harry clapped along when students went to his house and smiled politely when students went to others. The sorting passed quickly, and then they all tuned in to listen to the various announcements and start-of-term notices delivered by Headmaster Dumbledore. Finally, they feasted.

***

Later, after the Welcoming Feast, Harry walked down to the dungeons alone. He looked forward to seeing his mates and to the upcoming classes. The dinner had been filled with his friends' summer holiday stories -- a lot of which had been tales of abroad.

The Common Room had a scattering of first years, Gemma and Robert, and some other students crowding around, so Harry headed straight to his dorm room. He heard whispers behind him as he moved through the hallway, but he ignored them.

The common area was empty when he got inside, so he went directly to the room he shared with Theo.

Theo was staring at a unique, vibrant-blue, small snake in the cage on the table in the corner. He was talking to it in a low, soothing voice, but Harry couldn't make out what he was saying.

Harry raced over and tapped Theo on the arm. 'Hi!' he signed.

Theo faced Harry and gave a small grin. "Hullo, Harry. Should be nice sharing this room together, yeah?" he asked.

Harry smiled. 'Yes,' he signed. 

Theo raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "I'm glad. I think it'll be quiet, for us both and therefore...beneficial to our studies and things. Come meet my snake! His name is Glycon. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry turned and looked in at the snake. He smiled gently and leaned down to focus on it. "You're extremely colorful. Bluer than I would have thought. Gorgeous, really. Is everything in the cage alright?" he hissed at Glycon.

Harry whirled around. Who had spoken?

"Harry!" Theo exclaimed. "You used your voice! I mean....it wasn't English at all, more of a hissing..........why didn't you tell me you could speak Parseltongue! And, moreover, why haven't you been actually speaking!?"

Harry frowned. He had spoken and it hadn't been English? 'What are you talking about?' he signed quickly to Theo.

Theo's excited expression dropped into one of confusion. "Which part confuses you? The part where you were speaking or the part where you were speaking Snake language?" he asked.

 

************************************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Student Refresher:  
> Slytherins in Harry's Year:  
> Harry Potter, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pike Moon, Morrison MacDougal.  
> Sally-Anne Perks, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode.
> 
> Gryffindor Students in Harry's Year:  
> Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom.  
> Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Emma Stewartson, Tracey Davis.
> 
> Ravenclaw Students in Harry's Year:  
> Terry Boot; Michael Corner; Kevin Entwhistle; Anthony Goldstein; Stephen Cornfoot.  
> Mandy Brocklehurst; Su Li; Padma Patil; Hermione Granger; Morag MacDougal.
> 
> Hufflepuff Students in Harry's Year:  
> Justin Finch-Fletchley; Wayne Hopkins; Ernie Macmillan; Zacharias Smith.  
> Megan Jones; Hannah Abbott; Susan Bones; Lisa Turpin.
> 
>  
> 
> First Years sorted in Harry's second year:  
> Gryffindor:  
> Fay Dunbar, Antonia Montjoy, Imogen Smith.  
> Sheldon Swift, Bryan Pinfield, Fitz Kerr.
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Harper Addison, Dermot Munt, Rodney Pagett, Graham Harris.  
> Zoey Felean, Eve (Genevieve) Parkinson, Fiona Pye, Rosalie Lyons.
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> Leanne Watkins, Felicity Haroldsen, Bailey Addison.  
> Colin Creevey, Matthew Hawtrey, Cullen Cammish.
> 
> Ravenclaw  
> Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Tallie Hawtrey, Camilla Bickford.  
> Malcolm Grant, Pip Hughes, Rupert Luckinbill, Felix Tramontin.


	5. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins get their new class schedules and talk about them. (With such odd chapters, clearly this story is going to be much longer than my first year story, lol).
> 
> 'this,' is Harry signing.  
> Italics is him writing his "speech" down and showing it to someone. Or a book title. Or a place title. 
> 
>  
> 
> ! From here on out there will be some minor plot or setting points that are truly, and respectfully, inspired by/taken from Terias who has written The Lionsnake Chronicles. By this we mean...duelling amongst the Slytherins and a new title for Harry from this book forward. Stealing is not meant, and no money is being made...I just really enjoy how this author addresses some Slytherin In-House issues, so....I'm taking that bit into my stories.

**The Next Morning**

Professor Snape handed back the slim vial to Theo. It contained one strand of memory. "Let me make certain that I understand. From the memory you have let me view, it is clear that Mr. Potter possesses the innate ability to be fluent in Parseltongue, and, when doing so, speaks -- verbally," he said.

Theodore Nott nodded, his expression dour.

"Mr. Potter....how long have you been able to...speak to snakes?" Professor Snape asked.

'I don't know sir,' Harry signed. He paused and thought back. _I think, always. I mean, I think I accidentally set a snake on my cousin, Dudley, at the zoo. And I guess I talked to them a lot in the garden. Before I went mute, but....I guess, after, also. I'm not sure._

"Alright." Professor Snape began to pace the space behind his desk. "We must keep this under-wraps for as long as possible. No one outside of Slytherin house must know about this." At worried looks from both Harry and Theo, Severus sighed. "Never you mind. I will take care of it. Be prepared to...discuss your.....gift at the next Slytherin House meeting," he explained.

Harry nodded.

Theodore smiled gently. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"Good. Both of you may go. Do not speak of this, on paper, in sign, in words, unless you are in your dorm room together. Head to breakfast, both of you," Severus said. He shut the door behind them and began to plan.

*** *** ***

Since Harry had received an A or above on all of his exams, he was allowed to take two second-year electives. There were only three to choose from. He'd chosen to take Rites and Rituals with Professor Xandorra Zabini and Art with Professor Burbage.

At breakfast, the new class schedules were handed out by Gemma and Robert to the first, second and third years while other prefects handed out the rest. Harry read his schedule thoroughly as he breakfasted on fruit, toast and a rasher of turkey-bacon. 

**Mondays and Wednesdays**  
Breakfast/Muggle Skills Course A/Rites and Rituals/Herbology/Lunch/Defense Against the Dark Arts/Potions (Double)/Dinner.  
**Tuesdays and Thursdays**  
Breakfast/Wizard  & Witch Customs & Traditions/Muggle Skills Course C/Charms/Lunch/Transfiguration (Double)/Art/Dinner.  
**Fridays**  
Breakfast/History of Magic/Slytherin Skills (Double)/Lunch/Muggle Skills Course B (Double)/Study or Activity Period/Dinner/Astronomy.

Harry frowned and then read his schedule for a third time. He reached over and tugged on Theo's sleeve.

"What is it Harry?" Theo asked.

 _What on earth is Slytherin skills on Fridays?_ Harry wrote.

Theo chuckled a little then turned to Draco. "I think you'd better take this question, you know a bit more about it," he said.

Draco looked at the paper with Harry's question, then gave a slight smirk. "As first-years we are all finding our way, figuring out how to deal with everything that Hogwarts has to offer. At least, that is the theory. So, as second-years, the Professors, and the Headmaster, assume we have become at least in part, used to the way Hogwarts works and to our classes. The whole lot," Draco paused in his monologue as a few other Slytherins tuned in. "According to my father and mother, each House will have set a time-block aside for what they consider to be the most important lessons for students to learn. If you ask your friend Longbottom, there will probably be a Friday block dedicated to the little lions, and Granger will also have time set aside for Ravenclaw witticisms or the like." He sighed a little, then continued. "I do not want to spoil the lessons, nor any surprises we might find, but, again, according to my father, those of us who have grown up in Pureblood homes will be excused from some of the more basic Slytherin lessons. Additionally, we will be made aware of any rules or customs of our house now that we are fully ensconced in Slytherin."

 _That sounds like a lot. Will it get less as we move through the school years?_ Harry asked.

"Oh yes, of course. In our third year we get to add in elective courses, which should take the Slytherin period down to only a single, and in our fifth year we add in other, more career-oriented, classes as well," Draco explained. "Besides which, some of our schedules will now vere off in different directions based on our parents choices too."

Harry shook his head. 'What?'

"Look here," Draco said as he handed Harry his class schedule. 

Harry stared. _Why aren't you in all of the muggle studies classes?_

"My father opted me out of blocks a and c. He feels block b will actually be useful, as I'm to sign up for Arithmancy in my third year. However, he feels certain that no other muggle knowledge is needed or useful and does not want me crowding my head with what is unworthy. He said that 'one year of that drivel,' was quite enough," Draco commented. "So, I am headed to a Potions Lab first thing, then I will meet up with everyone, except for Crabbe and Goyle, in Rites and Rituals."

'Is Professor Snape teaching it?' Harry asked.

"No, not at all. It's being run by a couple of seventh-year potions majors," Draco explained. "Then, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have a free period during your Muggle Course C block. I will probably spend it on homework and my few correspondence courses. Later, when you have Art, I am in charge of a homework club with Crabbe and Goyle and a few other...worthy students. Does that make sense?"

Harry sighed, nodded, and handed the schedule back. Honestly, he felt a little confused. 'What about you?' he asked Theo.

"Oh. My dad thinks muggles are loads of fun, and dead useful too. So, my schedule is very similar to yours. I've got a Study Period when you've got Art, and Law & Government when you have your Study Period," Theo explained.

"Of course, not everyone qualified to take a second-year elective," Sally-Anne offered. "Those Slytherins who did not or could not advance through to an elective will have Study Periods where the rest of us have electives. I have no Study Periods this term, for example. I am taking all three elective courses due to my high marks in all my courses. Granger from Ravenclaw, Smith from Hufflepuff, Stewartson from Gryffindor and I tied for top-student in our year. One from each house, which is not at all typical."

Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. 

Harry had it on good authority that Draco hadn't made the top five students, academically, of their year. In fact, after the four-way tie for first place, Harry had followed in the second-place slot, then Anthony Goldstein at third, Theo in fourth and Daphne Greengrass in fifth. As far as he was aware, Draco was neither sixth (Blaise) nor seventh (Terry Boot), but had come in at eighth place. Ninth had gone to Su Li and tenth had rounded the top-ten students out with Susan Bones (a Hufflepuff). Gryffindor was largely underrepresented in the top-ten students, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay.

'Do you think we're together with the Gryffindors a lot, again, this year, in classes?' Harry asked.

"I certainly hope not," Draco replied caustically.

"Well, we'll see...won't we?" Theo responded.

As they finished their breakfast and headed off to the first period of the day, Harry looked forward to Rites and Rituals, which would arrive after Muggle Studies Course A. He couldn't wait to see what the class would entail and what Blaise's mother was like as a teacher!

**************************

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COURSE NOTES  
> The following courses have been added to my version of Hogwarts:
> 
> Introduction to Healing Magicks (5th year and up) [Taught by Madam Pomfrey & Professor Hellwell]  
> Wizard/Witch Customs & Traditions (all years) [Taught by Lord Marbison]  
> Wandless & Wordless Magic (5th years and up) [Taught by Professor Aviar]  
> Wandlore (4th year and up) [Taught by Professor Ollivander - son of Wand shop owner]  
> The Art of Spell Creation (7th years only) [Taught by Professor Frederick]  
> Advanced Healing Magic (6th & 7th years only - prereq. intro) [Taught by Healers Roe and Kenders]
> 
> I have also replaced the catch-all canon version of muggle studies with:  
> Muggle Skills Course A (writing, literature, geography) (all years) [Taught by Professor Lewis]  
> Muggle Skills Course B (math, science, world government/politics) (all years) [Taught by Professor Johanneson]  
> Muggle Skills Course C (computers and pop culture) (all years) [Taught by Professor May]  
> [In my version, these courses are mandatory for all years unless opted out by a parent or guardian].
> 
> Second Year Electives:  
> Rites and Rituals -- taught by Professor Zabini  
> Art -- magical and muggle art -- taught by Professor Burbage  
> Law and Government -- Wizarding laws and government -- taught by Professor Blakely
> 
> The following courses are available because of canon:  
> Astronomy  
> Charms  
> Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> Herbology  
> History of Magic  
> Potions  
> Transfiguration
> 
> Flying (first years only)  
> Magical Theory (first years only)  
> Apparition (Sixth year, those of age only)
> 
> Electives (third years and up):  
> Study of Ancient Runes  
> Arithmancy  
> Care of Magical Creatures  
> Divination  
> Alchemy  
> Ancient Studies  
> Music
> 
>  
> 
> HARRY'S EXAM RESULTS (in case you wondered):  
> Magical Theory (O)  
> History of Magic (E)  
> Herbology (O)  
> Muggle Skills Course A (O)  
> Charms (O)  
> Defense Against the Dark Arts (E)  
> Muggle Skills Course B (O)  
> Transfiguration (O)  
> Wizard and Witch Customs & Traditions (O)  
> Potions (O)  
> Muggle Skills Course C (O)  
> Astronomy (O)


	6. Classes and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends attend classes.  
> 'this' is Harry signing.  
> Italics, unless it's a book title or place title or other writing, is Harry writing it down and showing it to someone.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, just a side-note.....since Draco (in my write) isn't ending up with Astoria Greengrass, I've made her Daphne's older sister instead of the other way around. That's my choice here, and I'm using it partly to get Harry interacting with his fellow Slytherins a bit more. I want to start making him have alliances, friendships, and the like with his Housemates and with other people. Without dialogue between them, it's hard to do so.

_What do the professors that run the elective courses do when we're not in class?_ Harry asked as he, Theo, Draco and Blaise sat down in what was designated the Slytherin section of the Rites and Rituals classroom.

He noticed that the Slytherins had the largest section - four tables with four students to a table. 'Are we all taking this?' he signed.

"To answer your first question," Theo replied. "The professors run other levels of their classes, substitute in other classes, take meetings, do paperwork, grade papers and the like. As for your second question, yes...almost all the Slytherin second-years are taking this course, as well as four third-year students."

Harry nodded. _This is a new class, first time it was offered right?_ At Theo's nod, Harry scribbled once more. _So, how are there other levels of this class?_

Blaise leaned over and read Harry's notebook. "Students in upper-years who wished to take the more advanced class for their year had to pass an exam over the summer that tested their knowledge of rites and ritual magicks. They also had to send in an approved certificate of initiation," he explained. "There are three advanced courses that we can all take after this one if we pass the exam and get good marks throughout the class, but I am certain my mother will explain."

'Why are you taking the lower-level, Blaise?' Harry signed.

Blaise smirked slightly, then his face cleared. "My mother may be a High Priestess, and I may know a great deal more than most of you, but...I've never been initiated. My father didn't want me to until I was at least thirteen, and it was one of the wishes in his will," he explained.

Harry nodded, then looked around the class. At the second Ravenclaw-table (sitting next to Morag MacDougal and Hermione Granger) he spotted someone he recognized from the sorting. 'Isn't that a first year?' he signed.

Draco turned around sharply and glared in the direction of the pale-blonde-haired first year. "Well, I never! Wait until my father hears about this!" he exclaimed.

At that moment a stunningly beautiful witch with skin shades lighter than Blaise, black curls pinned back by a swatch of green fabric, wearing a long-sleeved, voluminous-skirted dress the color of eggplant and an attached earth-green cape, glided into the room.

Harry felt his skin tingle with magicks, as it had whenever he'd been around Professor Dumbledore.

She nodded at Blaise on her way by, then perched on the edge of her desk. "Rites are essential in ritual magick, and ritual magicks, as you might know, help when it comes time to begin conjuring just as knowledge in maths or Arithmancy helps when one wants to begin nonverbal magic," she said to the hushed class. "This course is a study in the Old Religion, and as such should be revered, respected and studied with absolute dedication. If you choose to follow this path through its completion, you will become a fully-fledged witch inside the Old Religion. We are all witches here, none of us are wizards. Here, 'witch' is an androgynous term."

"You may call me High Priestess Zabini, High Priestess, or Lady Zabini. And, while I am your professor, it would be very disrespectful of my place and title to call me Professor Zabini. Do I make myself clear?" High Priestess Zabini asked. 

"Yes, High Priestess!" the class called out, except for Harry, who finger-spelled it. 

She nodded. "Currently, you are all 'neophytes of the Old Religion,' and then, if you succeed in this class, you will become first degree witches." She paused. "As your High Priestess, I am a third-degree witch and minister and am capable of initiating you into the Old Religion. Now, take out your books. You should have _Neophyte, A Rite of Passage_ , by Summer Abegnee. Your homework will be to read and summarize the introduction through chapter three for our next class. You should also have purchased _Dedicant_ by Thuri Calafia for later in the term - and for next year's course, should you be eligible to take it. If you pass the exam with an A or better, and go through the dedicant ceremony, you will be eligible for the next level - the first degree. If not, you may retake this course next year. The rest will be explained and understood as we move forward. We will begin the lesson with an overview, make certain you are taking notes," she said as she gazed around the room.

Students had already been taking notes as she spoke, but those that hadn't hurried to gather together parchment and quill. Harry simply flipped to a second page - he'd already been taking notes in a dedicated, muggle spiral-notebook.

"Dedicant is the First Degree of the study of the Old Religion. Initiate is the Second Degree, and Adept is the Third. Third Degree is by far the most difficult, and takes the most time -- many years. There are various steps in each degree and by signing up for this course, if you complete it, you will have completed the first step in your journey towards achieving first-degree status, namely nine-months at the Neophyte Witch level," High Priestess Zabini explained.

The class listened to the High Priestess with rapt attention as she continued to lecture on components of the Old Religion and, to her, what it meant to be a Witch.

*** ***

After Rites and Rituals, the Slytherins went down to Greenhouse Two to begin the first Herbology lesson of the year with Professor Sprout. They had the lesson with the second-year students from Ravenclaw, which was nice for Harry because he got to spend time with his friend Hermione -- who was across the table from him as they repotted mandrakes.

The fifty-minute hour went by quickly, and then everyone went to wash up in the little wash-room in Greenhouse four before heading back to the castle for lunch.

At lunch, Harry resumed his conversation with Theo, Blaise and Draco. 

"Maybe she's special?" Sally-Anne commented. "I mean, maybe there is some particular reason why the Headmaster wants her, as a first-year, in the Rites and Rituals class?"

Harry nodded. 'Maybe,' he signed.

As they ate and talked, they were interrupted by Professor Snape who suddenly appeared at the head of the table. "There will be a Slytherin House meeting in the duelling room, as it is the largest, after dinner. It is mandatory for all Slytherins to attend. Pass along the message to any Slytherins who are not currently at this table, and also that I will know the reason why. It is one of our very important rules that you not skip meals, is it not? Additionally, there are those of you who have yet to discover our duelling room, I expect the Prefects to show the younger students the way. The first-years will be allowed inside this once, and then it will be off limits once more," he explained before giving them all a stern look and striding away.

 _Wait, what? There's a duelling room?_ Harry scribbled. _Is it the duelling chamber on the second floor?_

Theo looked over at his paper, then frowned. He looked up, glanced at the faces of some of the Slytherins, then handed the slip of paper to Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne nodded and directed a quick look at her sister, Astoria, who sat well away from them with the other fifth-years. "There are many rules in Slytherin house that are followed to the letter," she explained in a soft, almost whispery voice. "One that you have probably already noticed is that we address students younger than us, older than us or not in our House by their last names until given permission to do otherwise. Another, is that it is by Head-of-House decree that we not skip meals. A third, and the one you're asking about here is....inter-house duels. The door to the duelling room is under a specified Notice-Me-Not charm for anyone younger than second-year. The duelling rules are, apparently, posted on the door and inside on one of the walls. According to Astoria, it's a padded room with a large duelling-platform in the center and benches all around it for onlookers. I imagine we will be told more about it by either the Prefects or our Head-of-House as the term gets underway." As she finished speaking, she handed the slip back to Harry then returned to her meal.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded. He handed the slip to Theo who used a quick charm to reduce it to ash.

*** *** ***

In the third floor corridor, Harry and the rest of the Slytherins made the turn into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took seats, in individual desks, on the left side of the room, facing the chalkboard.

They were joined by the Gryffindors, whom they had the class with. As the students sat, and waited for the professor, they wondered who would be teaching them as there hadn't been any new professors at the staff table.

After several moments, the classroom door opened and Remus Lupin, clad in well-pressed, clean and tidy, dark-blue robes, walked in. He grinned at Harry on his way to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, class," he said quietly. "I am sorry I haven't been in the Great Hall during mealtimes as of yet, but I had a great deal to do to get ready for the lessons." He smiled gently. "I hate to ask you all to move, but there will be assigned seating in this course. It will be different each week. If everyone could line up along the walls, that would be great. Then, we'll have a quiz, then a bit of a lecture, so I hope you brought your books. Next class will be a practical lesson."

The students filed into lines along the walls and Professor Lupin began calling names. When it was clear he was mixing them up into one class, instead of letting them stay as separate houses, Draco began to fuss.

"Absolutely not! I'll not sit by those mangy lions!" Draco said as he crossed his arms. "Wait until my father hears about this!"

"It's fine, Draco. It's a lesson. A class. It'll change up, as Professor Lupin said, next week. Let's live with it and get on with the lesson," Morrison said.

"I'd really like to see what we're learning," Pansy said in Draco's ear. "So, if you could just deal with it, and keep quiet, that would be nice."

As Draco silently fumed, Harry resisted the urge to grin. He already like the lesson and they hadn't even learned anything.

When everyone was seated, Professor Lupin clapped his hands twice and faced the class.

"Today," he said. "We are going to learn the practical details and theory of two shield-charms. There is one in particular that you should all already know, but according to my notes on the previous year, you were taught about Gnomes, Doxies, Snails, Imps, Bowtruckles, Ghosts, Gargoyles, Hags, Fire Crabs, Gytrashes, Vampires and a few spells. Listed here are the Knockback Jinx, Vermillious, Verdimillious, Lumos, Nox, the Smokescreen Spell, and Periculum. Not a very detailed first year, so we'll begin with some defensive spells and then move on to dark creatures, and at the end of the year some more-complex defensive or offensive spells." He paused. "Any questions so far?"

As the students shook their heads, Professor Lupin continued. "Alright, I'm passing out a copy of the syllabus and I also want to remind you that you should have two textbooks for this course. The first should be _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, Volume One_ , by Nial Landers. The second should be _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ by Ophelia Richmoore. Additionally, the syllabus lists a couple of supplementary books, including one you should already own _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , by Newt Scamander, which details most of the creatures, though not all, that we'll be covering." 

Professor Lupin sat on the top of his desk and twirled his wand in his hands. "I have a lot to get through today, the first of which is a quick review-quiz to make sure you all remember the hexes, jinxes and creatures you learned about last year -- or we can't move on with the practical on Wednesday," he explained. He flicked his wand and two stacks of papers marched off the desk and delivered themselves to the second-years. "The top one is the syllabus, the second one is the quiz. You have...twenty-five minutes for the quiz, then we'll spend the rest of the lesson on shield charms. Your quiz papers are charmed to ignite should any of you decide to cheat. You may begin."

He walked around the classroom as the students hurried to fill out the quiz.

Harry stared at the quiz, then wrote his name, House, Year and the date at the top where it said to. 

The first section said **Creatures** and the first question said _Give a brief description of each listed, and if you can please describe how they are defeated_. As Harry went through the creatures from last year, he smiled to himself. He was pleased that he remembered them all - it would have been disgraceful to his summer work with Professor Snape if he hadn't.

The second section said **Spells/Jinxes/Hexes/Curses** and asked Harry to list the name of the spell or incantation, the wand movement and the what the spell did.

Finally, the third section just said **Is There Anything You'd Like To Learn This Year, Specifically?**. Harry couldn't think of anything, so he sat back. As he folded his hands in his lap, his test was whisked off the desk and floated to the front of the room. He closed his eyes to rest.

***

When everyone's quiz had been handed in, Professor Lupin cleared his throat and sat on the top of his desk. "Taking notes, please," he said calmly. "There are complex-class shield charms and minor-class shield charms. By the end of your schooling, you should be adept at the entire minor-class, and would then move on to complex-class if it is needed in your profession or, perhaps, in your personal life. For example, all Aurors learn, during training, the complex-class shield charms. In this lesson, we will be going over the first two minor-class shield charms. The first is the _Protego_ charm. The second is _Protegum Alle_. The first conjures a protective shield that covers your person from head to toe, when done correctly, but only at your front and possibly at your sides. The second conjures a three-hundred and sixty degree tube, if you will, which protects you all around. As you may imagine, the first is much easier than the second -- but they are both standard." Professor Lupin got up from the desk and began to pace. "The most important part of any magick, really, is believing in two things. 1) In yourself. And 2) that it will work. Now...."

The rest of the lesson passed by quickly, taken up almost entirely by the theory required and then, at the end, Professor Lupin demonstrated both shield charms twice.

*** *** ****

"I thought it was quite a good lesson," Millie said as they entered the Potions classroom and found their seats.

"He seems to know what he's talking about," Sally-Anne commented.

"And that practical demonstration!" Pike said. "I was pretty impressed, honestly."

"Is he a muggle-born?" Daphne asked. "I mean...it didn't seem like it, did it?"

"Odd how he didn't think any of us could already cast a shield charm," Draco muttered.

"You're just angry because you can't," Blaise said.

Draco huffed and turned to face the front of the classroom.

When Professor Snape arrived, they, and the Hufflepuffs, spent the lesson preparing the ingredients and brewing Swelling Solution. They also, nearing the end of the lesson, learned about the Deflating Draught -- which was particularly helpful because Wayne Hopkins wound up needing generous application of the Deflating Draught after spilling some of the contents of his cauldron on himself.

*** ***

After the very long day, Harry was happy to spend the dinner hour in the relative quiet of the Hogwarts kitchens. He knew he shouldn't miss dinner, but he figured it'd be alright - he'd sent Professor Snape a note explaining his headache and general fatigue and that he wouldn't, after all, be skipping the meal but merely having it in a much quieter place.

While he supped on chicken-pie, a serving of fruit, and a helping of green beans, Harry reviewed his notes from the day. 

He was startled when Fred and George Weasley sat down across from him and were then also served dinner by the Hogwarts House-Elves.

Harry began to sign before he remembered that they wouldn't understand it. _What are you doing here?_ he asked.

"George and I," Fred began.

"Decided it was time we met you in person, Harry," George finished.

Harry smiled shyly at them.

********************************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Rites and Rituals course I used two books to help me out with the course material and High Priestess Zabini's lectures, and so also for later-in-the-story rites and ritual magicks. Dedicant by Thuri Calafia and The Quieter Temple of Witchcraft by Christopher Penczak. Er, I also used Google.
> 
> I have taken artistic license with some of this, and my goal was to shine a light on wicca, paganism, and the Old Religion. I do not mean to offend anyone, and I also do not mean any harm.
> 
>  
> 
> **Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts -- I googled it, but couldn't find the canon author and found info that said it's a series of books, so I went in that direction and made up the author(s).  
> *** The Dark Arts Outsmarted -- I also couldn't find an author in canon for this book,so I made her up.  
> ******* Uhhem. Lol. Just in case you wondered:  
> Harry J. Potter - Slytherin - Second Year - September the 3rd.


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the Chamber of Secrets, and other Salazar Slytherin stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> **the Salazar Slytherin history has, for the most part, been made up by me.  
> ***other wizard world historical details have been messed with to accommodate this narrative.

By Friday, Harry felt harassed and out of sorts. It had been a long week and tonight, with Astronomy being last, would be even longer.

The Slytherin House meeting in the Duelling Chamber, connected to the Slytherin common room, had been quick and informative. Since it had been a Monday, Professor Snape hadn't wanted to waste anyone's time and had launched into the explanation as soon as everyone had gathered. Harry thought back on it as he ate breakfast. They had History of Magic first thing, and then the long-awaited, mysterious Slytherin Skills course before lunch.

***

Professor Snape had announced, without any waiting or fanfare, that whatever he was about to say was to stay within Slytherin House, not be discussed outside its walls at all, and anyone caught even uttering the words Parseltongue or Parselmouth would be given a dangerous, and disgusting, task during detention. He had then said the words which had made the entire room still, and a hush unlike any Harry had ever heard had fallen upon all of Slytherin House.

"Harry Potter is a Parselmouth. He can speak to snakes. As such, should this information be discovered by others, it is quite certain everyone outside of this House will think him a dark wizard," Professor Snape said calmly. "I believe we are all aware that this is not the case. Should anyone feel the need to test Mr. Potter on the veracity of this claim, you need not. I have heard it first-hand and can vouch for it. Mr. Potter does, indeed, have this rare skill. I expect each of you to comport yourselves with the utmost dignity. Do not shame the house of Slytherin, or myself, by acting like a bunch of dunderheads over this most unexpected news."

There had been a lot of nodding and some slight whispering, then Professor Snape had dismissed them all to their dormitories.

Not one of his classmates, save Draco Malfoy, had spoken to him about being a Parselmouth. No one had whispered behind his back, or called him names, or done anything that Harry had expected. Malfoy had been the only student to approach him about it and, of course, all he'd wanted was proof. Due to the discussion that Harry'd had with Professor Snape and Theo, he'd refused to give Malfoy any proof, which had resulted in a kind of a stand-still. Malfoy refused to believe Harry, but he also now refused to speak to him or be alone in a room with him.

***

Harry was dragged back to reality by fingers tapping him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Harry," Theo said quietly. "We've got to get to class."

Harry nodded, gathered up his book-bag and followed Theo to the History of Magic classroom.

*** *** ***

Harry and the rest of his Slytherin year-mates gathered in the Potions classroom. Instead of the standard desks which could heat a cauldron to boiling and had reserved spaces for ingredient-prep, the twelve Slytherin students were greeted with two rows of six chairs. As they took their seats, Professor Snape strode into the room.

Severus perched on his desk as he surveyed the classroom. "Many of you will be aware of some of the facts that I will be going over here, tonight," he said softly. "As such, I don't expect the Pureblood students to get much out of this first hour. However, the second hour will be of interest to you." He rose and walked around his desk to sit in his desk chair. 

"Salazar Slytherin was famous for many things," he began. "There are five items of note, and two of which are things it is quite possible none of you are aware of. Number one: Salazar Slytherin was, indeed, a Parselmouth -- and a famous one, at that. One of the reasons he was famous for being a Parselmouth was because he bred various species of venomous, and quite dangerous, snakes. It was legend, among those in his time and amongst those in Slytherin House, that one such snake sucessfully bred by Lord Slytherin was a Basilisk. Number two: Lord Slytherin was a highly accomplished and highly skilled Legilimens, which is to say he was a Master of the practice of the Mind-Magick Legilimency. Number three: It is a known fact, at least as far as Slytherin is concerned, that Salazar Slytherin had a hidden chamber within Hogwarts. This chamber is a secret, and one that is highly prized by all who call Slytherin House their home. We do not share this secret with outsiders. The Chamber of Secrets is a hidden room, or rooms, somewhere under the castle. It houses a monster, a creature of some type, whose main goal and focus is to rid the school of muggleborn students. Lord Slytherin, according to all accounts, created the chamber before he fled Hogwarts, in an effort to keep Hogwarts free of what he deemed to be the wrong sort. Many people, and each Headmaster over the last several decades, have searched the school to find it, but none have succeeded. Currently, it is the belief of the rest of Hogwarts that the chamber does not exist, and if it did, it could only be opened, and the monster only controlled, by the heir of Slytherin." Professor Snape took a deep breath, then looked around the room. "Are there any questions, so far?"

Harry raised his hand. 'Has it been opened after Slytherin left Hogwarts?' he signed.

"Very good question, Mr. Potter. The chamber has, indeed, been opened at least twice since Lord Slytherin left Hogwarts, and both of those times were well after his death. Meaning, of course, that he must have had heirs. And perhaps, he still does. Anything more?" Professor Snape responded. When there were not other questions, he pressed on. "Number four: Salazar Slytherin is the creator of the Cruciatus Curse -- which is, as you might be aware, one of the three Unforgivable curses. They are so named, because using them is a crime that is considered to be unforgivable by any moral, ethical or societal standards and, as such, will land you in Azkaban Prison, if caught, indefinitely."

"Blimey," Greg muttered. "I had no idea he was the person who created _crucio_."

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes, that is kept well under wraps, the majority of the school will not know that fact. I am unaware if any of my colleagues are even aware of it." He tapped his fingers gently on the desk for a moment, then looked back up at the seated students. "Finally, number five: Lord Slytherin was not what we consider a Potion Master, but he did manage to create one potion in his day that, although the recipe has changed slightly, we still use today. Salazar Slytherin was the creator of the truth serum known as Veritaserum. These are ancient facts, not known to people outside of Slytherin, and they are facts that are passed down solely through students sorted into Slytherin house. This is just one example of what your Slytherin Skills course will teach you." Professor Snape pushed back from his desk and stood, then came around the desk to stand in front of the class. "For the next hour, I will be directing the Pureblood students in some exercises and spells that I want the rest of you to be made aware of..."

*** *** ***

 _Do you think the Chamber of Secrets is actually...real?_ Harry asked Theo and Draco the moment they sat down for lunch.

Theo shrugged, but Draco nodded. Harry wasn't certain which of them to believe.

"Look, it's been a long day already, let's just eat lunch and talk about the Slytherin Skills course later, when we're safely in the common room," Theo said as he served himself a large helping of crisps.

Harry nodded and bent to apply himself to his lunch, but...he was worried. If the Chamber was real, and had been opened before, were the students really safe from whatever monster lay inside it? How likely was it that one of the Slytherin students that he knew, or were years above him, was the current heir of Slytherin?

*************************

TBC


	8. First Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmastime. Though not Christmas yet.
> 
> Short chapter, just to get us back in the swing of things.
> 
> 'this' is Harry signing.  
> Italics is him writing it down and showing it to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, with shorter chapters, this fiction is going to be much longer than year 1.

It was just before Christmas when the unthinkable, and the alarming, happened. A student was found in a corridor outside a bathroom -- petrified. According to the Headmaster, the student wasn't dead and would make a full recovery as soon as Professor Sprout's mandrakes were ready to be cut up and stewed in a potion, but still...the event created paranoia and fear amongst the students and teachers.

 **You'll be next, mudbloods** was etched permanently on the corridor wall and no amount of spells, incantations or scrubbing would remove it.

Harry was busy with classes and homework, and watching the occasional duel between Slytherin students, but even he wasn't so busy as to not be afraid. He felt like they were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. When the list came around to sign up to stay over the holidays, Harry didn't sign it as he had last year. Instead, he was going home for Christmas -- and he really looked forward to it.

"Listen," Theo said as he sat down next to Harry in their common area. "Draco has made some slight, or some insult, to Blaise yet again, so Blaise is challenging him to a duel. It is set for tomorrow night, but...the thing is...Harry, Draco has added you on the list as his second. Which means, he may not fight. He might get you to. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. _I didn't agree to be Draco's second, though._

"No, of course not. But, you know Draco. His father this, his father that. He will get his way, just you wait. I hope he duels. I don't want you to have to go up against Blaise when you are friends too, and you have done nothing to him," Theo added. 

Harry nodded again, then brushed his fingertips over Glycon's head in a soothing gesture. Since Harry could talk to him, and Theo couldn't, Glycon spent more time with Harry than he did with Theo. Currently, Glycon was wrapped around Harry's right arm -- mostly asleep.

'Why is he mad at me?' Harry signed.

"Who, Draco?" Theo asked.

Harry nodded.

"I didn't know he was. Why would he have made you his second if he didn't trust you or was cross with you?" Theo asked.

'I don't know,' Harry signed. _To get me killed, probably. He's seemed angry with me since the beginning of term._

"Well, I would suggest finding out why, then, Harry. I cannot help you if I'm unsure of what is going on," Theo replied.

Harry closed his books and, lifting them with one arm, went into the dorm room he shared with Theo. He put his books down on his desk and turned to face Theo. _If Draco makes me fight Blaise, I'll just lose. I mean, that way Draco owes Blaise whatever they're duelling over, and Draco will know not to use me that way again._

"Yes, you could do that, but...it might show weakness on your part. That you are willing to lose over a friendship," Theo replied.

_Is there something wrong with that?_

"Not exactly, Harry. It is just not very Slytherin. If you can win, you should. Regardless of Draco," Theo explained.

_Well, I do need to be more Slytherin. Everyone says so. Well, everyone in Slytherin. I'll think about it, Theo. But I really think if he picks me to duel instead, Blaise should win whatever boon they've decided on._

"I don't disagree, given this overly sneaky move, Harry, I just think...you should also watch out for yourself. Being more pragmatic, more politic, more Slytherin, will help you in the long run," Theo argued.

Harry nodded, then settled Glycon back in his cage. 'I will think about it,' he signed.

It was Theo's turn to nod, then he sat at his desk and opened his books.

***

In the end, Harry didn't have to worry about it. Draco fought Blaise again and lost, again, and the Slytherins moved on to other problems and to watch other duels.

Finally, it came time to confront Draco about his recent behaviour.

 _Draco, what's going on? You've been either avoiding me or trying to get me into trouble since the start of term. I thought we were friends. We were friends last year._ Harry wrote the missive quickly, and then gave it to Draco over breakfast the next day. It was one of his last chances before the Holidays to talk to him, since the train was leaving after classes for all students who were going home.

Draco gave him a nasty look, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought we were friends too, Potter," he said unkindly. "However, it seems like you're really only friends with Theodore. You told him about being a Parselmouth, and you let me find out from our Head of House with everyone else!"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. 'Theo found out on accident,' he signed. _He made me go to Professor Snape with the news, it wasn't my first choice, or anything._

Draco scoffed. "Right. Besides which," he said nastily, "we both know that with you gone for the Christmas holidays, all of the students, even the filthy little mudbloods, will be safe from that monster."

'What?' Harry signed. 'What are you talking about?'

"As if you didn't know," Draco replied before storming away.

Harry stared after him. He had no idea what Draco was talking about, and although he wanted to find out, he didn't think his spellwork was up to par yet, to challenge Draco to a duel. Harry grabbed his bookbag and headed to class. He had to get through Wizard & Witch Customs & Traditions, Muggle Skills Course C, and Charms before he could use the lunch hour to try to reason with Draco. Then, they had a double period of Transfiguration and a bit of free time before the train left for the holidays.

********

TBC


	9. This Isn't Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Harry and co.  
> Very, very short chapter.
> 
> italics + bold = Parseltongue
> 
>  
> 
> Chapters will be pretty short from here on out until the epilogue, just a heads up.

Draco hadn't been around for long enough after their transfiguration lesson for Harry to confront him. The Malfoy's had come and whisked Draco away for the holiday.

Harry had trudged to his dorm-room, packed his trunk and gone to wait in his guardian's quarters until it was time to leave -- while nearly everyone else had gone to the train to leave for the Christmas holiday. There were very few students, or professors, hanging around the castle this year -- for obvious reasons. People were afraid.

Christmas had been a quiet affair at Spinner's End -- with a candle-strewn tree, presents, hot-chocolate, mulled-cider, and a few of the old traditions honoured too. They lit the Yule Log -- scattering it with flour, laurel leaves, and flower petals -- and Harry got to participate in a traditional Yule circle where they performed a chant, a blessing and a meditation before closing the circle. They lit candles (red, green and white) and thanked the gods. They burned herbs and incense, and hung bundles of holly and mistletoe in the doorways. 

When the three weeks were over, Severus took Harry back to school with a reminder to be aware and watchful, as some monster or other was currently stalking muggleborns. And, although Harry wasn't muggleborn, he was a half-blood who'd been raised in the muggle world for the first eleven years of his life, and Severus worried for him. Harry had vowed to be careful.

Classes resumed.

Draco began avoiding him again, but he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Blaise and Theo, why or what was going on. As far as Harry could tell, Vincent and Gregory didn't know why Draco was so mad at him either. It was a mystery, and one that Harry really, really didn't like.

But, the stalemate they were in couldn't last for long -- it broke a month after they had come back from the Christmas holiday, in one of the worst ways imaginable.

During a duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts -- which was being heavily monitored by Professor Lupin -- Draco conjured a snake as he faced down Vincent and Gregory, and the students that were duelling near them began to panic.

Although Professor Lupin tried to get over to it quickly, to vanish the snake, but he wasn't quite quick enough and it turned and advanced on Draco.

Feeling betrayed by his own magick, Draco began shouting at the large snake, and Harry felt a bizarre sense of duty roll through him. He had to do something.

" ** _Hey you, hey Snake_**!" he yelled in front of the entire class.

The snake turned to look at him. **_That's a rare gift,_** it murmured before it began to slide towards Harry.

" ** _Leave my friends alone, please_** ," Harry begged.

The snake nodded.

Professor Lupin charged around a few students, flung out his wand, and vanished the snake. But, the damage had been done. And it wasn't just that.

As the Gryffindors in the class recoiled in horror and fear at Harry's use of Parseltongue, they were not too afraid to notice that it didn't phase the Slytherins in the slightest. Arguments broke out and spells were flung as the classroom was plunged into utter chaos.

The secret was out, and soon the whole school would know that Harry Potter was a Parselmouth -- and that the entirety of Slytherin House had known about it.


	10. And So It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins do, indeed, band together.

The whispers, taunts and shoving started the very next day -- and continued for weeks.

Harry was lucky, he supposed, because it was treatment he was very much used to. It didn't bother him nearly as much as Professor Snape thought it should. But, he'd had eleven years of growing up bullied and picked on, punched and shoved, by Dudley and his gang. He'd grown up much harder than Professor Snape wanted, although he had realized some time ago it was true. When not being bullied by Dudley, Harry'd been made to disappear or be a slave for his Aunt and Uncle.

No, Harry's spine was much straighter than most kids, and his skin much thicker.

It didn't stop others from fearing him, or whispering behind their hands, or (in the case of Ronald Weasley and his group of followers) saying nasty things directly to him. But, it did stop Harry from being overly affected by it.

He wouldn't have been overly affected by it anyway, because, as soon as it started, he began to have a crowd of Slytherins that protected him wherever he went. They did it out of loyalty to Slytherin house, and very much so under the order of their Head of House, but also because some of them had begun to believe that Harry possessed unique and powerful magick that it would be better to have on their side.

Others, the children of Death Eaters mostly, now thought it was very possible that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord should he ever rise -- and they wanted themselves, and their families, to come out on the right side of the war this time.

Whatever the reason, Harry had defenders now and they weren't going anywhere, thank you very much. They wouldn't do something so stupidly Gryffindor as throwing themselves in front of him or walking into traps for him, but they would steer him around the traps -- quite elegantly -- and they would, of course, duel alongside him should a duel break out in the corridors.

Harry was grateful for their attention, but it also bewildered him. Suddenly, he had more friends than he knew what to do with.

Neville and Hermione had also thrown their lot in with him, and defended him verbally, loudly, at every chance they got. This was most embarassing, but also...warming. Here were two people willing to sound, and act, like right idiots simply to try to hold up his honor.

The brother's Weasley (Fred and George) had taken to calling him weird names when they met up with him, and feigning horror. But, later in the evening, in the Hogwarts kitchens, they still sat with him while he ate -- and sometimes joined in on the feast -- and they were always friendly, funny and nice.

Unfortunately for Harry, a couple of the names had caught on throughout Slytherin house.

Blaise and Theo had started calling him "Lord and Master," while Daphne and Pansy had snickered but began calling him, "Your Grace." Harry didn't care for either title, and he'd indicated as much. It hadn't stopped them, or other Slytherins, but at least they understood he was displeased.

Millicent thought it was all a childish game and refused to rise to the bait, but if she was walking in the hallways with him, she'd keep her wand out and her eyes shifting through the shadows.

Draco was the only one among the Slytherins who avoided Harry. He didn't help, but he also didn't join in on the taunting. No, instead, he simply pretended as if Harry didn't exist.

It hurt. But, Harry consoled himself with his friendships with Neville, Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, Fred, George and a first year named Luna. These were his true friendships, as Professor Snape had said. He missed his easy camaraderie with Draco, but he tried to forget about it. If Draco was afraid of him, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

And then the thing happened which would cause everyone to question whether or not he really was the Heir of Slytherin -- and also got him a trip to the Headmaster's office.

In the same week, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger were found petrified.

Since Hermione was one of Harry's best friends, and people had assumed that made her safe from the monster, the whole of the school was shocked. Even the Slytherins weren't quite sure what to make of the new development -- but they stayed by Harry's side.

****************************

TBC


	11. The Weasleys and the Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys seek out Harry.  
> The Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> 'this' is Harry signing.  
> Italics is Harry writing it down and showing it to someone.

It happened quickly after that. So quickly that, when Harry looked back on it, he couldn't figure out if it had simply been his screwed up luck or a sense of fate that drove the events that followed.

The following evening, over the announcement speakers, Professor McGonagall made it clear that something drastic had happened and that all students were to stay in their common room until further notice.

Shortly after, George and Fred Weasley made their way down to the Slytherin Common room and, using a trick they'd learned in their second year, had Peeves go in and get Harry.

Harry stumbled out of the portrait hole followed by Theo and Blaise.

'What's up?' he signed to George and Fred.

Fred's face fell. He and George had managed to learn some basic signs, because of their friendship with Harry, and so they knew what Harry was asking.

"Our sister is missing," George said softly.

"Our little sister. She's the youngest of us. Ginny, she was sorted this year," Fred said in a voice laced with pain.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'What do you need?'

"Help," said Fred.

"Please," said George.

Harry looked at Theo and Blaise.

"What is it that we can do to help you?" Theo asked.

"A student has been taken by the monster," Blaise guessed. "Not dead, not petrified. But taken. What else could it be?"

Fred nodded.

"We'd been snooping around, alright," George confessed. "Written in blood, on the first-floor corridor wall. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

"And you are convinced it is your sister's skeleton?" Theo asked.

George sighed. "She's been acting weird all year. Writing in an odd diary, very protective of it, going off on her own. Always alone. She was very, very shook up by Mrs. Norris's petrification and even more so every one since. She's not been..." he trailed off.

"Herself. She's not been our Ginny. It's like...." Fred looked at a loss for words.

"As though someone else has pushed in where she used to be?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly," replied Fred.

"What are you four on about, out here?" Draco asked acidly as he came through the portrait hole. "We are not supposed to be out here. It could be dangerous."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Fred barked.

"Their sister is missing, presumed taken into the Chamber of Secrets by the monster," Theo explained in a rush.

Draco's already pale face got even paler and he stumbled back. He leaned heavily into the wall and his eyes darted to Harry.

Harry sighed and scribbled on his notebook. He'd stopped signing to Draco weeks before -- what was the point? Draco could hardly look at him anymore.

_You can't possibly think I have anything to do with this. I don't want my friends to suffer this way, and I certainly wouldn't harm Hermione or a little girl I don't know._

Draco shook his head and then straightened from the wall. "No," he said. "I truly do not think you would have had the snake hurt Granger."

'Snake?' Harry signed. And then his eyes lit up. _That's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake!_

"Alright, Draco, since you have figured out it is a snake, what else do you know about the monster or the chamber?" Theo asked.

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest. "I still cannot believe you honestly thought our Harry was responsible for any of this," he said disapprovingly.

"Everyone was calling him the Heir -- among other things. He is the only Parselmouth since, since..." Draco trailed off.

"Since the Dark Lord," Theo finished.

Draco nodded. Miserable, he leaned towards Harry. "I am sorry," he said softly.

Harry nodded. _Out with it, what else do you know?_

Draco shrugged. 

Harry sighed and turned back towards Fred and George. _Let's go_ he scribbled.

They frowned, but the entire group followed him as he headed to Professor Snape's office.

***

'Sir?' Harry signed after Professor Snape had opened the door.

"Harry, I am very sorry, but I am rather in the middle of something dire," Severus said with regret.

'I know, this is important,' signed Harry.

Severus opened the door a little wider. His eyes narrowed. "What are your friends doing here at this time of night, Harry?" he asked sharply.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. _It's about the Chamber, sir and we have information that will help, I promise_.

"Come in, all of you," Severus said as he stepped back to reveal Minerva McGonagall sitting in front of his desk.

"What on earth?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Now is not the time for your students, Severus!"

"And yours, Minerva?" he asked calmly.

She gulped in a breath. "I apologize, Messrs Weasley. I hadn't seen you there," she said lamely.

"It's alright, Professor," Fred replied.

"Our sister is missing," George said.

Professor McGonagall sighed and then nodded.

Severus shut the door behind them all and then faced Harry. "Now, what is this about?"

Harry gestured at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath. "The monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk, which is why Harry can hear it speak, and is why I did think Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, up until Granger was petrified," he said hurriedly.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Mr. Malfoy, if you knew this, why didn't you come to a teacher directly?"

Draco gave a wry smile, but didn't respond.

"Mr. Malfoy, were you under the impression that you would not be believed?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded.

"Do you have any idea where the Chamber opens up?" Severus asked.

Draco shook his head. "But, my father said that the last time it was opened...a girl died. In a bathroom, if that helps."

Severus nodded.

Professor McGonagall shuddered.

Harry gave a slight smile and then waved to get Professor Snape's attention. 'Will you need me?' he asked.

"I cannot think that we would need you, Harry, except for the fact that you are the only known Parselmouth," Severus replied quietly. In truth, he was quite afraid that they would need Harry's help and he couldn't fathom willingly putting his ward in danger.

"Well. Well. That changes things," Professor MCGonagall said and then she conjured her patronus, which was a lion, and spoke to it in a quiet voice for a few moments before it raced away.

"Will he come?" Severus asked.

"Of that you can be sure," Minerva replied. She looked at Fred and George. "We will save your sister if we can, but I must ask that the two of you go back to Gryffindor common room. I will escort you part of the way, but I must have your word -- your wizard's oath -- that you will stay there and not seek out the monster yourself."

George sighed.

Fred nodded.

"We give you our wizard's oath that we will stay in the Gryffindor common room or dormitory and not seek out the monster," they said together.

"Good. Off we go then. Severus, you'll meet me there?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Severus nodded. "I will first gather together Fillius and Pomona," he replied.

She nodded and then took George and Fred with her as she left.

Severus turned to look at Blaise, Theo and Draco. "I must have your word that you will go back to Slytherin Common Room and stay there until this mess is sorted out," he said softly.

Theo's eyes flashed, but then he nodded.

Draco gave a great sigh. "You have my word, godfather," he said quietly.

"You have my word, Professor Snape," Blaise intoned.

"And you, Mr. Nott?" Severus asked.

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, alright, you have my word," he growled.

Severus nodded sharply and then opened his office door. "Let's go, all of you," he said as he led the group back to the Slytherin portrait.

'I'm going with you?' Harry signed once Theo, Draco and Blaise were safely inside.

"Yes," Severus grumbled. "We will gather Fillius and Pomona first, but I daresay we will not need them, or you, when it comes down to it."

'Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, the message Minerva sent," Severus said in a very low, very quiet voice, "was to the Headmaster."

'Good!' signed Harry.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "He will come on swift wings."

Severus sent his own patronus, a doe, to Pomona Sprout and then said, "Fillius is somewhat nearer to our destination, and it is his charge, he will want to help. Keep close to me, do not look up from the ground no matter what, and if I tell you to, you must run," Severus explained to Harry as they made their way to Fillius's rooms.

'Of course,' Harry replied as he followed Severus.

***

After collecting Professor Flitwick, who hadn't been surprised to see them (oddly enough), Severus, Harry, and Professor Flitwick made their way to the Girl's Bathroom on the first floor.

When they went inside, they were greeted by Pomona Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"What is he doing here, Severus?" Pomona asked sharply -- in a much sharper tone than Harry had ever heard her use.

"Harry is the only known Parselmouth alive, Pomona," Headmaster Dumbledore replied before Severus could speak. "We may very well need him to get into the chamber."

Severus nodded.

"I have had a conversation with Myrtle, and feel that this sink," Professor McGonagall said as she pointed to the sink she stood by. "This sink, is the entrance. What I cannot figure out is how."

Harry nodded and approached the sink. He stared at it for several moments before he spied the coiled snake on the side. He pointed at it and then looked to Professor Snape for permission.

Severus nodded and Harry thought he heard him mutter, "Here we go."

"You are to help us open the chamber, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "After that, Fillius will take you straight back to your dormitory."

'Okay, that sounds good,' Harry signed before he realized she wouldn't be able to understand him. He looked worriedly at Severus.

"He is in agreement," Severus provided.

And then, it began. Later, Harry would recount to his friends that he had opened the chamber passage, and with the aid of magic, they had all floated down a giant drainage tube. At the end of a long corridor filled with shed snake skin, Harry had opened a door that led to the Chamber. Afterwards, he'd been whisked away by Professor Flitwick.

The tale went around the school as to how Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Headmaster Dumbledore had saved Ginerva Weasley and managed to destroy an underground part of the school, and an old book, with Fiendfyre.

It was one of the more elaborate rumours to ever go around the school -- especially in that it was so very close to the truth.

Severus told Harry later, that it was he that had wielded the Fiendfyre -- as a distraction technique -- while the Headmaster had duelled a memory of Tom Riddle -- and won. The diary Ginny Weasley had written in all year had also been caught up in the flames and destroyed. With the use of plant-magic (from Professor Sprout) and some quick transfiguration (from Professor McGonagall) they'd managed to contain the Basilisk and kill it -- and it had left a number of very priceless ingredients for Severus to use or sell.

However, that part of the school was a complete wreck and it would probably take the majority of the summer holidays to repair it, and to repair the now-damaged school wards.

Harry had wished the Chamber hadn't been destroyed, because he'd have liked to get a look at it, but he was glad everything had turned out for the better.

*********************************************

**End Year Two**


	12. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's summer after second year -- as well as other stuff.  
> This chapter explains a lot about the coming years.

Harry spent most of the summer going between Spinner's End and Hogwarts.

The Headmaster was convinced that the memory of Tom Riddle was a good indication that Lord Voldemort would rise again, and was determined to see to it that Harry had all kinds of training over the summer -- just in case.

Harry spent hours learning Occlumency with Headmaster Dumbledore and Defensive Magick -- including shields, bindings and light-magic hexes -- with Professor Remus Lupin. He was happy to spend additional time with this friend of his father's, but less happy about the animosity between Professor Lupin and his guardian, Professor Snape. Harry understood Severus's long-held feelings of anger, distrust and fear and honestly felt like not enough had been done for Severus when he'd been younger.

When he wasn't training in those two subjects, Severus was training him in potions and dark arts, though the latter was something they kept to themselves. The Headmaster had some unreal theory that Harry needed to stay pure and enveloped in light-magic in order to help to defeat Lord Voldemort, should he arise. Severus didn't hold with such nonsense and wanted Harry fully armed.

In August, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and Severus sat Harry down and told him about the prophecy. He was careful to explain that he didn't believe 100% in the prophecy and that he also didn't think they could believe Headmaster Dumbledore's conviction that Sirius Black had been the secret-keeper or the one to betray James and Lily to the Dark Lord.

It had been at that point that Severus had explained about having been a Death Eater and why he'd chosen that path. He'd also elaborated on his friendship with Harry's mum, and that the choices he'd made as a youth would forever haunt him.

Harry took the news of the prophecy, Severus's role in revealing it to the Dark Lord, and the information about Sirius Black in stride.

Later that year, when Black came to the castle, Harry didn't fear him. Instead, he was calm and rational as he faced Black down on the grounds of Hogwarts. Knowing more spells than a third-year ought to, including both the regular Patronus and the message Patronus, aided both Harry and Sirius Black.

Harry froze the rat with a quickly-cast, wordless bit of dark magick, and then sent his Patronus to the castle with a message for Severus. Patronus magic was symbiotic magic, and as such, Harry didn't need to speak to convey the message, he just needed to think loudly and clearly. His fawn patronus would do the rest.

Draco, Ronald Weasley, Hermione and Theo stood around with their wands pointed at Sirius and the rat, but Harry didn't care. He cared more about to the truth of things and he'd listened carefully to Sirius's story.

At the end-of-term feast, it had come out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but since Harry had already known, he hadn't been upset by it. Professor Lupin had tendered his resignation anyway, but Peter Pettigrew had been arrested by the Aurors.

That summer, Harry increased his training to include transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Herbology with Professor Sprout -- each giving up a portion of their holiday to tutor him.

Sirius and Severus got into a huge argument halfway through August about Harry's placement, and the Headmaster came down on Severus's side for once. Then again, Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban -- no one, but Sirius, thought he was quite stable enough to raise Harry. Harry was glad he'd stay with Severus -- it was the only real home he'd ever known.

Right before school started back up, Sirius's wrongful conviction was overturned. Harry thought it was entirely worth Sirius having to register as an Animagus -- Sirius wasn't sure he agreed.

Harry had another project he was working on that he hadn't told anyone about. He was working on using his Parseltongue to access his regular voice. Since it was clearly being blocked by magic, and not just related to the vocal-chord and throat damage, Harry believed he could use his ability to verbalize the Snake language to become a speaking wizard again.

He was determined to never lose touch with his sign language, but he was even more determined to someday speak again.

When fourth year began, Professor Sirius Black took on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and the entire year went more smoothly than it otherwise might have. 

The TriWizard Tournament was odd, but Harry enjoyed watching Cedric Diggory perform the tasks and he was happy to indicate to anyone that Hogwarts had a very good chance of winning, thanks to Diggory's skill.

The school was far too full of strangers for Harry's liking or Severus's comfort, and Harry spent the entire year living in his room in Severus's quarters, instead of in Slytherin.

At the end of the year, Cedric Diggory won the tournament and everyone went home in good spirits.

The summer after fourth year proved the most interesting summer to date. Harry was finally able to speak after such a long time. His voice was weary, raspy and soft -- and would never recover fully, but it was his voice.

Severus was very pleased with the work Harry had been doing, but had requested that Harry not surprise him quite like that ever again. They continued to sign when they were alone, and Harry continued to sign with his friends as well, but with everyone else around, Harry spoke.

At the start of fifth year, it was clear that the war had begun again even without Lord Voldemort to organize things. The Ministry tried to get control of Hogwarts with educational decrees, but since all the posts were filled by teachers the Headmaster trusted, and Hogwarts was largely its own entity, the Ministry failed.

Death Eater attacks started cropping up in muggle areas -- and they kept to muggle areas, not venturing into magical cities and towns. Headmaster Dumbledore brought the Order of the Phoenix back together in response to it -- and since he wasn't keeping it a secret, the Ministry viewed it as a threat and had the board of governors remove Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster.

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the role as Headmaster, which actually allowed Albus Dumbledore to focus more on the war effort.

With Severus Snape as her deputy, he had to step down as Head of House, and Professor Sinistra stepped into the role as Head of Slytherin House.

The year wasn't going as smoothly as Harry had hoped, but he also felt...well, any year without the Dark Lord was a good year.

At the end of the year, though, Neville Longbottom was kidnapped. Augusta Longbottom died in a battle with Death Eaters who had breached the wards of Longbottom Manor. Shortly after Neville's kidnapping, the news circulated that the Dark Lord had risen anew.

No one was overly surprised, but the Ministry began slandering people who said it too loudly to too big an audience. They were firmly against the idea that the Dark Lord was alive again -- until it was shoved in their faces.

Neville was returned during Harry's sixth year; bloodied, bruised and broken, but still breathing, to Hogwart's front lawn by a gaggle of Death Eaters. 

Months later, Lord Voldemort broke down the wards and his Death Eaters spilled onto the campus.

Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had been ensconced at the castle, living there, for many months by that point and so they were on campus to help as Death Eaters swarmed.

When the fighting broke out the Slytherins fell in line behind Harry. Many of the students wanted to fight, they didn't want to be left out of the battles just because they were underage. Harry was as prepared as he could have been for the battle. He'd spent the previous two years finding and destroying Horcruxes -- with the help of his guardian and his friends -- and there was only one remaining Horcrux to defeat.

Neville was determined to get revenge, and used a charmed knife, left to him by his grandmother, to cut Nagini's head off. Harry had one less thing to worry about, as she'd been the last Horcrux.

Bellatrix Lestrange fell to a dark curse cast by Neville. Lucius Malfoy fell to a curse cast by his own son. 

Fenrir Greyback was killed, quite savagely and rightfully so, by Remus Lupin -- but not before he'd cut Remus's partner, Bill Weasley, up fairly badly. Bill would never be fully a werewolf, but he'd never again be 100% human either.

Severus and Harry faced down the Dark Lord in a stunning battle that lasted hours. Harry killed Voldemort with a spell that Severus had created when he'd been a student.

Because of the nature of Hogwart's wards -- they repaired themselves -- any remaining Death Eaters after Voldemort's death were rounded up by the remaining Order members and then taken to the Ministry.

There were funerals to attend, and some deaths had been more horrible than others. Sirius Black had been hit by a bone-blasting curse and hadn't survived. Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Black-Tonks had both been killed by spell-shrapnel. A few students had died during the fighting, but none that Harry had known well.

On the whole, it had been Death Eaters and Dark Lord supporters who had suffered the most casualties.

In the end, the violent battle at Hogwarts had spearheaded the call for Minister Cornelius Fudge to step down as Minister for Magic. Harry, and nearly everyone else at Hogwarts, thought that to be a very good move, overall.

***

Once everything had settled back down, and Hogwarts had gone through numerous repairs, Harry and his friends returned to the castle to finish their education.

It was a quiet year, and they were all grateful for it. They all had the time, now, to decide what they wanted to do with their futures.

**************************************

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is not a horcrux, and therefore comes by being a Parselmouth through the Peverell line.
> 
> Only the Epilogue to go, readers! :)


	13. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve Years Later.
> 
> Mpreg warning. F/FPreg warning too.  
> (These pairings all have biological children together, as is -- in my stories -- the way of magick. And so, two males or two females or whatnot, they are born to those two witches or wizards)
> 
> Pairings:  
> Harry Potter/Theodore Nott; Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley; Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy; Neville Longbottom/George Weasley; Millicent Bulstrode/Luna Lovegood; Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson; Fred Weasley/Sally-Anne Perks; Severus Snape/Aurora Sinistra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Pairings, Mentioned:  
> Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown; Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle; Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas; Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater; Charlie Weasley/OMC; Lee Jordan/Angelina Johnson; Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley.
> 
> Other Pairings, Not Mentioned:  
> Pike Moon/Morag MacDougal; Morrison MacDougal/Parvati Patil; Emma Stewartson/Anthony Goldstein; Tracey Davis/Kevin Entwhistle; Terry Boot/Mandy Brocklehurst; Su Li/Padma Patil; Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hannah Abbott; ; Ernie Macmillan/Susan Bones; Zacharias Smith/Megan Jones; Genevieve Parkinson/Graham Harris.
> 
> Michael Corner (d)  
> Stephen Cornfoot (d)  
> Wayne Hopkins (d)  
> Lisa Turpin (d)  
> Colin and Dennis Creevey (d)  
> ~ others deceased, not mentioned.

**Twelve Years Later**

At twenty-nine, Harry wasn't the youngest teacher at Hogwarts, but he was the only one currently struggling to stand up from his chair and he really hoped none of his students noticed.

"Professor Nott?" Retta Weasley asked shyly.

"Miss Weasley," Harry grunted as he finally managed to sit up a little straighter. "It is 'Professor Potter,' I didn't take my husband's name. You'd do well to remember that."

Retta Weasley gave a little laugh and then a little cough and then ducked her head. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry," she said.

"What is your question?" Harry replied.

"I wondered whether the theory on these shield charms, which do seem above our grade, is really necessary?" Retta asked.

Harry rubbed a hand over his swollen abdomen. The twins were really acting up today -- almost like they, too, were thrilled to start the new school year. He murmured soothingly to his very pregnant belly for a moment and then addressed Miss Weasley's question.

Retta Harrie Weasley was the first child of Ginny and Blaise Zabini, and as such she was quite mischievous and she questioned almost everything. In a student, this was annoying at best. In his goddaughter and namesake (middle name), he appreciated it.

"I was a first year when I learned these protective shield charms," Harry said as he pushed himself up from his chair and walked around to face the classroom. "It is vitally important that you learn the theory before attempting the spell. This is especially significant and important _because_ you are only first years. While some amount of magick responds to your will, the rest is a learning process combined with exhaustive practice."

"Now, who can tell me the theory behind the diamond-shield and why it might be a better charm to use if you were caught during spell-fire from more than one opponent?" he asked.

As the hands of the first-year Ravenclaws and Slytherins shot up, Harry grinned. He loved teaching.

***

Headmaster Severus Snape strode from his potions lab to the Hogwarts Staff Room.

He wanted a cup of tea, a long bath, and to go to sleep curled up with his wife -- in that order. However, he knew that the only one currently within his grasp was the first. The staff meeting was bound to run long -- which cancelled out the hot bath -- and Aurora, his wife, was on the midnight-rotation for monitoring the corridors tonight.

"It is time to organize the End of War Banquet that we hold every year, at Hogwarts," Severus said as he sat at the head of the table. "Professor Greengrass, I expect you to have the gardens and other plant life looking spectacular and behaving itself."

Daphne Greengrass nodded and then gave a small smile. "The Greenhouses always shine, Headmaster," she said softly. "Additionally, I am going to put out buckets and tubs of flowers, and get all the Hogwarts-facing trees in the Black forest strung with candles. As far as the rest of the grounds go, that is not my area."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Mr. Weasley, as Keeper of the Grounds and our Flying coach, I do expect you to help. We are having the party out on the grounds this year, at different stations," Headmaster Snape said.

"I'll do what I can," Ron replied. "Lav's set to go into labour at any moment, you know. She's overdue, and I've had to bring Hugo to work with me lately just to give her a break."

"What you do or do not do with your offspring is none of my concern, as long as they do not hamper the festivities, prank professors or in any other way disturb Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley," Severus replied. He looked over at the other end of the table. "Professor Lovegood, there have been no bad omens or portents?"

Luna smiled dreamily. She'd taken up the Divination post after Professor Trelawney had retired and, as an Oracle, she was well suited to the task. "I have seen nothing that would at all keep us from celebrating, Headmaster!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Millie is bringing our twins -- Lucas and Lysander, but then she'll be leaving again, later, so you may not want to mark her down."

"Alright," Severus responded. "Now, which of the rest of you are bringing spouses and children to the reception?" He took out a long roll of parchment, unrolled it and weighted it down -- his quill was poised over it to write.

Professor Malfoy inclined his head and then said, in a quiet but firm voice, "Hermione will not be attending, Severus and therefore I shall not be bringing Scorpius or Cassiopeia."

"I'll note that down, Draco," came Severus's reply.

"I've invited my family -- the whole Weasley clan, of course," Ron added.

"Yes, that is to be expected. Will George and Neville be bringing Roxanne, Gideon and Enid? And who else will be bringing who else?" Severus asked inelegantly. "I must have some idea of the many hordes of people who will be showing up."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Nev and George are bringing their kids. Fred and Sally-Anne are bringing Abbey and Adelaide. My parents are coming, so are Bill and Remus -- and I'm pretty sure they're bringing Teddy and Astrid too, though she might be too young to participate. Charlie's bringing his new beau. And of course Percy and Penelope will be here -- and their daughters are already at school here, so, that'll work, and I know Angelina and Lee will be here with their youngest son, Allan, since Hadrian's already at school..."

"There will be childcare options, Mr. Weasley. You needn't worry about that," Severus interrupted.

"Uh, right, okay," said Ron.

"I will be bringing Ginny -- and she does want to bring Colin and Gillian along, if that is alright," Blaise said.

"High Priest Zabini, is your mother well enough to attend, or are you to continue in her stead in her classes and at the festival rituals?" Severus asked Blaise as he noted down the addition of Blaise's wife, son and other daughter.

Blaise sighed. "She is really not well. I am going to have to continue on -- I have her coven to look after, and her classes, and the rituals she had already committed too. I hope that is alright, Headmaster," he replied.

"It is fine," Severus replied. "This year, Aurora and I will be having both Evelyn and Regulus attend - our daughter," Severus looked fondly at Harry for a moment. "And our other son...the more the merrier, as the muggles say." Severus had abandoned all hope, by this time, of a quieter affair than last years spectacle and leaned back in his chair to relax a bit as the rest of the professors talked around him about who would be attending.

"Pansy has to work, and I will not be having Daisy attend -- she is still too young for the festivities. I will bring Parker, however, as he will be attending Hogwarts next year anyway," Daphne added.

"I believe that the Finnigan's will be here with little Audrey," Harry contributed. "And Vincent and Greg are bringing Nerine and Eucharis -- they owled you the other day, right Draco?"

Draco looked worriedly at Harry for a moment -- Harry had gone pale. "Yes," he replied. Softly he whispered, "Are you alright, Harry? Should I firecall Theo?"

Harry nodded and then looked over at Severus with wide-eyes. 

Severus leapt up a moment later. "Draco, the floo is open to Theo's workshop. Get a hold of him immediately. Tell him to meet us in the hospital wing," he barked.

Luna gave a long sigh and then stood. "Let's go, everyone, the babies are coming."

Harry groaned as Severus helped him out of the chair. "I feel...funny," he muttered.

Severus draped an arm around Harry's back, supporting him. "Going into labour, with twins, in the middle of a staff meeting can do that, Harry," he said softly.

Severus led Harry out and towards the stairs, with Draco, Luna and Blaise following. The rest of the professors drifted off to their respective quarters.

"Theo's on his way, Harry," said Draco.

Blaise came around Harry's other side and began to help Harry up the stairs. 

"We should put the staff room on the hospital floor," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "It would be helpful, would it not?" he asked. "Just a bit farther to go, Harry, and then Neville and Madam Pomfrey will see to you."

Neville worked part-time for Hogwarts and part-time for St. Mungo's as a Healer. He specialized in treating illness, disease and injury with herbs and plants but he was also a very good general, overall Healer.

Blaise and Severus got Harry into one of the private rooms in the hospital wing (which had been an addition after the war) while Draco went in search of either Neville or Madam Pomfrey.

Luna sat out in the waiting room, while Severus sat with Harry and Blaise left to be on the lookout for Theo.

Harry panted as the pain took over, and he gripped Severus's hands. "I don't...I love Theo. I love these babies. But I don't...I don't know if I can do this, dad," he cried. Harry reserved calling Severus 'dad' for only the most important or most special of occasions.

"You have faced the cruciatus, fought a war, taken down a dark lord, gotten through your NEWTs, helped to reorganize both Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and you teach a bunch of dunderheaded students, Harry. You can do this," Severus stated.

"And you'll be here? Even after...even when Theo arrives?" Harry's voice was soft and rough, childlike -- almost like he hadn't had it fully back for the last twelve years.

"I won't leave you alone, Harry. I promised you that long ago. I have never broken my promise," Severus replied.

Harry grinned and began to breathe deeply. 

*******************

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's our story -- that's the end.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
